


Under the Mistletoe

by Camptheday (Sw33tMilk)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cuddling, David adopts max, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Max//vid, That is gross, dadvid, gwenvid - Freeform, it doesn’t get too steamy- I swear, slight angst, this is just self indulgent sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sw33tMilk/pseuds/Camptheday
Summary: “Flowers never bloom in the forest during winter- it’s always so lonely out there with out them”After David has spent the last few years alone on Christmas,Gwen Invites David up to her Families for the holidays. But everything doesn’t exactly go as planned, not like that is a surprise to them. From Annoying little cousins, to one very very slippery step, the two can’t seems to catch a break. But that won’t stop them from enjoying their first Christmas together...right? Right?Oh did I also mention Nobody knows that Gwen is dating David- and that David is about to become a  parent? No? Well let’s hope the family takes it well.
Relationships: David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 28





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off with a sorry that this took so long! I should have the next chapter up by the end of this week! ( follow me on insta: @sw33t_milk & Tumblr: camptheday) 🖤🖤 also I clear some stuff up in the notes at the end if anyone is confused! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Camp was always eerily quiet in the winter- not just because the lack of campers, or general lack of people- it was just… quiet. David was of course used to the dead silence that accompanied this place in the winter; for years he has spent parts of the colder months down at Camp Campbell, even spending the holiday season down there most years. Mostly making sure the buildings stayed up to shape and no animals raided the place- but that wasn’t his only reason to come down to camp over the holidays. The main reason David ventured down to camp instead of staying near the town was, David didn’t really have anyone to spend the holidays with. So instead of being alone in his apartment he decided just to stay at the one place that brings him joy. 

This year however, David hoped, with sadness and excitement, that this winter would be his last alone at camp. The reason being because of Max- more importantly David Adopting Max. And if all goes well hopefully this Christmas would be the last holiday David would spend alone.

The prospect of being a “father” equally scared the shit out of and excited David to no ends- especially with the child being Max. David was so excited to help him set up his room, take him to school, meet his friends, give him a loving household - and throw parties,all the fun things David never got to enjoy. But with the good always came the bad. David deep down was terrified that he’d end up like his father, a mean, mean, man who never seemed to even care about David. Someone who would never seem to show up when David needed him the most, leaving him...alone. The last thing David wanted to do was make Max feel like he hasn’t loved. 

But David knew he could do better- he owed it to him and to Max to be the best he could be. And thankfully it seemed like the adoption was going to go through relatively smoothly. He and his house had been thoroughly checked by social services, he attended classes about general parenting skills and even spent some time every week with Max helping him with his school work. There was only one problem- David being a “single” father to Max. Which wasn’t even exactly the case- but it wasn’t a lie either. Gwen and David have been dating for a while- over a year at this point. But Gwen and David were in different places about adopting a kid. 

Gwen loves David, and Max- that’s not the issue. It’s more of a “I can’t be raising a kid right now. There are days where I can barely take care of myself,” type of thing for her. But she had come to the agreement that her and David could still be a couple, but for the time being they just wouldn’t live together 24/7 yet. Which all parties seemed to enjoy, Max included. David was of course a bit saddened that Gwen wasn’t with him as often as he liked, but he understood why she needed a bit of space. He made it very clear that if Gwen needed anything she was always welcome to come over, and the two visited frequently anyways. 

David snapped out of his haze when his phone went off, loudly buzzing in the open air. He recognized the ringtone and excitedly yanked a glove off to accept the call. 

“Hey freckle face- what are you up to~” Gwen cooed over the phone, clearly driving somewhere. David would hear the radio turned down to a murmur and the heat blasting in her car. 

“Uhh not much… just at camp,” David responded cheerfully,” please tell me you aren’t distracted driving- I know I’m fun to talk to but I don’t need you getting in an accident the days before Christmas…” 

Gwen responded with half a groan and half a laugh, “you're on speaker you chicken- I’ll be fine. Anyways I thought you didn’t head down to camp until Christmas Eve?” Gwen said sounding a bit disappointed, she tapped her fingers on the wheel and groaned “well this kinda foils my plan.”

David kept the phone to his ear as he sat on an upright log next to the empty fire pit,” I’m sorry...plans? I didn’t know I had plans this year...did we make plans and I forgot them?! Oh goodness Gwen I’m-“

“-no no David we didn’t make plans. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come up to my parents place and spend Christmas with me and my family… but I don’t want to take you away from camp. I was trying to catch you before you left for camp.” Gwen said, he voice turning to a murmur at the end,” I’m driving to your apartment right now,” 

Gwen tried to laugh the last bit off, feeling a bit sad. She didn’t like the fact that David had spent the last 15 Christmas’ alone, so of course this year she wanted to spend Christmas with him. So what that her father was the only one who knew she had invited David- or was Dating David at all. Suddenly David’s laugh pulled her back to the conversation. 

“You really think just because I drove down to camp already, that I wouldn’t drive all the way back up to spend Christmas with you Gwen?” David chuckled,” I love camp but I’d love to spend Christmas with you even more,”

Everytime David Spoke Gwen could feel herself falling a bit more in love- as cheesy as that sounded. Dating someone who actually cares about her feelings, and wants to make her happy was new and welcome compared to the many other boys she had in her life. 

“You sure David? I know it’s probably going to be your last winter at camp,and I don’t want to force you into meeting my parents if you don’t want to,” Gwen sighed, picking at her nails habitually, waiting for David to speak. She didn’t need to wait very long for David to cheerfully respond.

“Don’t pick at your nail- especially while you're driving- and yes of course. I haven’t even unpacked yet, I’ll head back towards my apartment and meet you there?” David said getting up off the log, listening to Gwen groan at the scolding. David didn’t mean to be controlling of what Gwen did- he was all for bodily autonomy- but Gwen getting in a car wreck, or Gwen getting hurt at all was one of David’s biggest fears. 

“Okay okay, you know you don’t have to practice your ‘dading’ skills on me, right?” Gwen teased placing both hands on the wheel,” I’ll probably beat you there but I’ll just let myself in and get a snack- if you seven have food there” 

David chuckled, he knew full well there was nothing but canned food in that house, and it seems like Gwen would learn that sad truth soon. In his defense David normally finished off his perishable foods before going to the camp for a week or two- it was just good habit. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” David responded sincerely,starting his walk back to the car,” I’ll head towards you right now Gwenny Gwen Gwen,” 

Both of them smiled, faces pressed against the phone as if they could be touching. Neither could see the other but they could tell that the other had the same goofy smile as them on their face. 

“Alright bean pole, I’ll see you here….I love you,” Gwen added, a bit softer than the rest of her sentence. She was always cautious with saying that she loved David- mostly for his sake. She didn’t want to scare him off, and even after a year she was still worried that she would one day become too much for David to want to handle. 

“Awe I love you more Gwen, more than I could ever express with words,” 

But with a response like that it has near impossible to think that David didn’t want anything to do with Gwen. 

“bye~”

“Bye!” 

And just like that the two were alone again, one in the car and one in the woods, both miles away from each other; But regardless of that they felt closer than ever, excited to spend their first Christmas together. 

::

David’s trip back to his apartment 45 minutes north was just as boring as his drive to camp. Same road, same gross snow and same old broken radio. David wondered how Max managed to break the built-in radio, David had owned it for years with no issues, but the moment Max touched it- it decided to give up its life. Not that David actually blames Max for breaking his radio- just a weird coincidence. 

So to give him pay back, and just to simply catch up he gave Max a call, tapping his fingers against the wheel, humming a song as the phone rang. 

“Yeah?” The voice answered, a bit sharp and annoyed. David could tell that Max wasn’t having a good day.

“Hey kiddo it’s me, I just wanted to see how you were doing, and if my present got there okay!” David sung, sliding his hands over the steering wheel softly. Max paused and took a deep breath, clearing trying to calm himself. 

“I’m doing fine I guess, just a bit frustrated is all I guess…” Max murmured turing from the phone to yell at someone, before coming back to David,” sorry” 

“I’m sorry you’re so frustrated Max, is it still about Christmas?” David asked carefully, he knew Max was still pretty heated about the fact he wasn’t allowed to spend Christmas with David; so he didn’t want to rile Max up more. 

“Yeah it’s about Christmas- you're going to adopt me out in like 4 weeks! Cant I just have fucking Christmas with you!” Max growled flopping back on his bed, springs croaking out,”and all I get to have is your gifts and a card- I can’t even see you,” 

David sighed “soon kiddo you’ll be out and you won’t have to deal with that again, I promise. But at least you have my presents! And I’ll of course call you on Christmas,” David assured, thinking to where he will be on Christmas morning. 

He could tell Max relaxed a bit,” sure sure… I just want it to be sooner… but I have to go, I have homework to finish,I’ll call you later-“ Max said, hanging up before David could speak, David knew he meant no harm but David never liked it. But it was for the best anyways, David was nearing home and he wanted to be quick so him and Gwen could leave for her parents ASAP. As he tried to think of the most efficient plan to get stuff into Gwen's car she drifted off into thought. The thought of Him,Max and Gwen playing in the snow on Christmas Eve, the three sitting by a fire laughing and talking,David spending a long night decorating to make sure things were perfect. And as David pulled in next to Gwens car, he wished that his dream could just come true this year- but he knew better. He knew his patience would be rewarded sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> Some clarification: 
> 
> 1\. I know the adoption process is more complicated then I make it out to be in here, as an adoptee i know first hand how long stuff like that takes- I wish it was an easier & stress free process so in this fic it is. 
> 
> 2\. I HC that David wasn’t taken very good care of by his parents and was often left alone, just something to keep in mind.
> 
> 3\. The last names I will end up using belong to Forestwater! One of my biggest inspirations for my writing and drawing! Please show them some love <3


End file.
